


The Rose of Denerim

by Elisesil3



Series: Legends of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Long Shot, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesil3/pseuds/Elisesil3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyse’s eyes widened ever so slightly- true, her current garb, her two twin daggers flanking her shoulder blades, certainly made for a formidable appearance, but she was truthfully more of a scholar. Brother Aldous had ensured she was well versed in history and diplomacy; language and art were pastimes of hers, and how to charm and coerce a crowd were skills you picked up from living in a castle. Her mother taught her how to guard her secrets, how to use status for good. How to get into trouble and have some illicit fun to escape the never ending game, well, that also came with the territory. Skilled she was certainly, but Elyse never considered herself a warrior</p><p>The Story of My Warden Cousland throughout DA:O <br/>*WIP*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ Ah! There you are pup!”

The young woman drew the attention of the two men gathered in the main hall of the estate. Her brown hair was securely held in a tight pony tail, gathering into a singular curl as two rogue strands danced on her porcelain face. Large eyes, deep and blue portraying an intense focus with a glint of playful curiosity, soaked up the whole world before dark lashes eclipsed the scene before her. The contrast between her ivory pigment and midnight lashes provided a hint of drama as she regarded the Arls. 

Her father couldn't be more proud of his little girl- well, he supposed she was a woman now, what with potential suitors practically lining out the door- but that was besides the point. She was far too skilled and bright to be taken for a trophy. 

Bryce gestured towards the graying man besides him,“ Howe, you remember my daughter Elyse?”.

Arl Rendon Howe spoke in his nasally voice as he regarded the young woman. She was definitely much more womanly than the last time they met, her curvaceous figure impossible to ignore under finely tailored leather armor. 

“ I see she’s become a lovely young woman,” Howe offered a nod, “pleased to see you my dear.”

She gave him a friendly smile coupled with a polite nod, returning his sentiment in kind.

“ My son Thomas asked after you, perhaps I should bring him with me next time.”

“ I would like that, as long as your intentions are not singular in nature.” She countered diplomatically, “ I quite enjoyed myself with Thomas last time, but I have no interest in an arranged marriage.”

“ Maker bless my girl,” the Teryn’s chuckle filled the hall with warmth, “ kills you with kindness. She’d do quite well in Denerim.”

“ Quite talented, I’m sure.” Arl Howe muttered, “ one to watch.”

“ At any rate, pup, I did have a reason for summoning you here. While your brother and I are away I’m leaving you in charge of the castle and the surrounding Teyrnir.”

“ I wish you weren't going into battle,” she gave her father the worried eyes of a child, which he met with a resounding look of responsibility, “ However, I will do my best to keep things safe on my end.” 

Bryce gave her a smile, “ Good. Only a token force remains here, and I need you to keep the peace. You know what they say about mice while the cats away?” his eyes playful yet serious, “ There is also someone you must meet.”

Right on cue, her father gestured towards a tall, well armed tan man who approached from the west end of the main hall. His very presence elicited respect, brown hair tied up and his face neatly framed by the hilt of his swords. His eyes read like volumes of storybooks, weary and experienced, but knowing the fight only just began. He held himself with the utmost posture, and his voice was robust, the kind to which men readily listen. 

“ It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teryn Cousland.” he gave a slight bow.

“ Your lordship,” Howe sounded flustered, “ you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present.” he faced him with some concern, taken aback.

“ Duncan only arrived recently, unannounced.” his eyebrow waved, “ is that a problem?”

“ Of course not,” Howe spoke quickly,” but a guest of his stature requires certain protocol, I am at a… disadvantage.”

Elyse studied Howe at his choice of words, lingering on ‘disadvantage’ with distant eyes. A gaze that was unfamiliar to her on his face. 

“ We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that’s true.” her father carried on, “ Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are I hope?”

She nodded once, “ Of course, they are responsible for the defeat of the Darkspawn long ago.” 

“ Not permanently, I fear.” Duncan’s voice met her like an omen.

“ Without their warning of the Darkspawn now, half of the nation could have been overrun before we even had a chance to react.” the Teryn continued, their order obviously garnered considerable respect, “ Duncan is here recruiting for their order before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the battle south.I do believe he’s got his eyes on Ser Gilmore.”

“ If I might be so bold,” Duncan started, “ I would suggest that your daughter would be an excellent candidate.”

Elyse’s eyes widened ever so slightly- true, her current garb, her two twin daggers flanking her shoulder blades, certainly made for a formidable appearance, but she was truthfully more of a scholar. Brother Aldous had ensured she was well versed in history and diplomacy; language and art were pastimes of hers, and how to charm and coerce a crowd were skills you picked up from living in a castle. How to get into trouble and have some illicit fun to escape the never ending game, well, that also came with the territory. Skilled she was certainly, but Elyse never considered herself a warrior. 

Her train of thought was interrupted as her father stepped in front of her protectively, “ Honor though that might be, this is my daughter we are talking about.”

“ Is there a reason I shouldn't join them father?” Elyse inserted herself back into the conversation.

“ You did just finish calling them heroes, old friend.” Howe remarked.

“ I’ve not so many children that ill gladly see them all off to battle.” he paused, meaning no disrespect, after all she was his youngest, and his only daughter, “ unless you intend to invoke the right of conscription.”

“ Have no fear,” Duncan held out his hand, “ while we need as many recruits as possible, I’ve no intentions of forcing the issue.”

Her father relaxed and stepped aside, “ Pup, can you ensure Duncan’s requests are seen to while I’m gone?”

“ Of course.”

“ In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me.”

 

Elyse left the room with a gentle bow. Heading outside into the large courtyard, she felt the gentle breeze and the faint warmth of the sun on her ivory skin. The familiar clash of steel drifted over the air from the far end of the court, where a small cluster of soldiers were intently practicing with an array of weapons. She’d grown accustomed to such sounds, and found them oddly melodic at times. Catching the eye of a sparring soldier, she laughed silently to herself, men and their toys, she thought as she turned towards the living quarters in the west end of the courtyard. 

“ There you are!” a familiar voice interrupted her, “ your mother told me the Teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt.”

“ Why, hello to you too, Ser Gilmore.” she teased the redheaded soldier, her hands on her hips. 

“ Ha!” the man chuckled, “ pardon my abruptness, my lady. It’s simply that I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” he smiled at the young lady who had braided his hair for the first time as children. Nowadays he forgoes the flowers but still keeps his ginger locks tied back, the way she showed him. Gilmore had grown up in the palace grounds, pledging his service to the Cousland family as a boy. Elyse and him had trained many times as kids, and made a point of getting into a few adventures. Gil wasn't so much the young boy who used to rescue her from mock towers, but now a model soldier who she trusted with her life, and her best friend. Now a days it was her turn to remind him to loosen up, and ensure he had a bit of fun. 

“Well, here I am.” she took a step closer to him, innocently playing up sexual tension under a guise of ignorance. 

“ I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar again.” Gilmore continued their little game of formality, “ Nan is threatening to leave.”

“ Did he get into the larder again?” She cocked her head and smiled at her dog’s curious disposition. 

“ No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in.” he laughed, “ you know these Mabari hounds. He’ll listen to his mistress, but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off.” 

“ Oh, he knows better than to hurt anyone.” Elyse joked, playfully placing her hand on his bicep.

“ I’m not willing to test that.” He waved his hands lightheartedly, “ you're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say.” 

“ Of course that means he’s easily board.” 

“ Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?” he extended his arm with a playful glint in his eyes.

“ My hero.” Elyse feigned damsel in distress before straightening herself up and shooting Gilmore a face much like a child would to mock a friend. He smiled as she began to lead the way. 

“ Er… before we go, my Lady, might I beg a question?” 

Elyse turned around to face him, expectantly , “hmm?”

“ I’ve heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here… is that true?”

“ His name is Duncan.” she took a step towards him, “ I met him just a moment ago.”

“ then… is it also true that he was asking after me?”

“ mhmm.” she gave him a knowing smirk, “ he intends to test you for recruitment.”

“ Maker’s breath!” his face lit up and suddenly they were six years old again. “ are you certain?”

She gave him a positive nod, which only seemed to increase the size of his growing grin. 

“ Can you imagine?” Gilmore closed the gap between them, practically bouncing, “ Me? A Grey Warden! It would be everything I’ve dreamed of!” he seemed to suddenly remember that he wasn't four years old and adjusted his excitement levels appropriately. “ of course, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Pardon my outburst.”

Elyse couldn't help but smile at the fully clad soldier’s resemblance to a giddy chantry girl. 

“what happens if they recruit you?” she probed, knowing full well he was bursting with excitement on the inside. 

“I only know that once you become a Grey Warden, your old life is over. There’s no going back.”

Elyse gave her best pout, “ But then I’d miss you.”

He gave a halfhearted smile, “ I’m sure we would see each other again. After all, you are always getting into trouble.”

“ Hey! it’s usually your idea!” she teased, “ your fault for teaching me to pick locks.”

“ What if the Grey Warden tried to recruit you? Have you thought about it?”

“ Me? Honestly, why would he recruit me?”

“ Begging your pardon my lady, but you are no ordinary woman. You're strong, skilled, and easily the equal of any man, on the battlefield and off.” She blushed, “ they would be fools to overlook you.”

She elbowed him in the shoulder, “ you know you can call me by my name when it’s just us. We've known each other long enough.”

“ Sorry, force of habit.” He smiled, “ Anyways, I mean it, you’d be a great warden.”

 

The two of them arrived at the Annex where Elyse’s mother could be heard entertaining guests. 

“ -and my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The Marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the King!” Eleanor told the tale with the grace of any nobel, and frequently hosted other nobel families in their home. “ Ah, and here is my daughter along with Ser Gilmore,” she announced the newcomers as is diplomatically appropriate before turning towards them. “ Tell me, Ser Gilmore, has my pup collared that dog yet?”

“ We are on our way there now, my ladyship.” 

“ Darling, do take care of that.” She turned to her daughter, “ That malodorous hound of yours is an excellent protector, but he drives Nan to distraction.”

“ I’ll see that it gets done.” She responded to her mother tactfully. 

“ Good. With any luck, I’ll be able to feed my guests before the end of the week. Darling, you remember Lady Landra?”

“ I think we last met at your mother’s spring salon.” Her orlesian accent complimented her lavish garments as she greeted her.

“ Of course,” how could she forget, Landra was practically bathing in mead last they met, “ It’s a pleasure to see you again my lady.”

“ You are too kind dear girl. Didn't I spend half the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?”

“ And you made a very poor case for it I might add” the young man in an elaborately decorated orange shirt interjected.

“ You remember my son, Dairren?” Landra continued, “ he’s not married yet either.”

“ Don’t listen to her,” His voice smooth, yet betraying a tinge of embarrassment, “ it’s good to see you again my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever.”

“ Flatterer,” Elyse teased, “ you're looking quite handsome yourself.”

“ And this is my lady in waiting, Iona.” Landra redirected the conversation, “ do say something dear.”

“It is a great pleasure, my lady,” the blond elven girl spoke evenly, “ you are as pretty as your mother describes.”

“ You’d think that would make it easy to prepare a match for her… unfortunately, that is more difficult.” Eleanor shook her head.

“ Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your ladyships.” Dairren jumped in, “ you should be proud.”

Elyse flashed him a quick sultry glance before retiring to her diplomatic self.

“ Proud doesn't get me anymore grandchildren.”

“ Perhaps we should speak alone sometime, Dairren?”She gave him an innocent look.

“ I would like that, my lady.” his eyes hinting at his intentions.

“ I think I would like to rest before supper.” Landra, once again redirect the conversation.

“ we shall retire to the study for now.” Dairren looked pointedly at Elyse before escorting his mother to rest. 

 

Ser Gilmore and Elyse continued towards the kitchen, “ you are shameless you know?” He prodded. 

“What? Dairren? Oh, you know how that works” she brushed him off. The two of them had a mutually beneficial arrangement that allowed them to escape situations where suitors were practically swarming. 

“ I know, but its not exactly proper to blow off steam in the alcoves of the castle chantry.”

“Worry not friend, the chantry would still approve of my virginity. I’m sure Andraste will ordain a few stolen kisses.”

“ Absolutely Shameless.” he mocked sincerity. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just really been in the mood to write lately so here you go!

“Giant rats?” Ser Gilmore sheathed his longsword, “ it’s like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell.”

The two had arrived at the kitchen to find Nan in a frenzied state, barking at the elven servants who meekly swarmed to follow her orders. She had directed them to the pantry, complaining loudly that Elyse’s Mabari would be the death of her. 

“ Looks like your hound wasn't raiding the lader after all.” Gilmore shrugged after they had quickly dispelled the fleet of massive rodents that had swarmed them in the pantry; Elyse swiftly drawing her two daggers from her back and dancing throughout the room, piercing and slashing down the rats one by one, until the room was clear.

“ Garrus is a good boy.” she gave the supple tan mabari a proud pet, “ chasing down those rats from the Korcari Wilds.” He was covered in blood from the rodent massacre.

Gil shook his head, “ Best not to tell Nan. She’s upset enough as it is.”

Garrus tilted his head and wined questioningly, the hound loved Nan. After all, Nan had practically raised his master when she was young, and in his book, a friend of Elyse was a friend of his. 

“ Well, seeing as you've got your mabari back in hand, I’d best be off. I’m to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl’s men.”

“ See you around Gil.” Elyse gave a warm smile to her childhood friend, and headed into the kitchen where Nan was still fuming. 

“ There he is!” the old nursemaid turned cook pointed accusingly, “ as brazen as you please, licking his chops after helping himself to the roast no doubt!”

“ Actually, Nan, Garrus here was just taking care of your rat problem.”

“ Rats!” Malvira, a slender elf with golden braids in her hair, gasped from the other end of the room, “ they will rip you to shreds!”

“ See!” Nan gestured to the girl and rubbed her temples, “now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead.”

Elyse beamed proudly, “ My trusty Mabari made sure of it.”

“ugh, I bet that filthy hound led them here in the first place.” 

Garrus wined, looking up at the disgruntled woman.

“ Oh, don’t even start with the sad eyes. I’m immune to your so called charm.” Nan, warned. 

The dog tilted his head, laying it on thick. 

Nan sighed, “ Here then, take these pork bits, and don't say your Nan never gave you anything! bloody dog.” 

Elyse smiled to herself, Nan was a softy. Strict as can be and firm to a point, but she had a weakness for the children she raised, always had. She couldn't fool her. 

“ Thank you for coming to your old nanny’s rescue.” She turned to Elyse, her expression soft and concerned, “ now about you, my lady, been keeping safe and well behaved, I hope?”

“ Well that would be boring wouldn't it?” She said with a smirk. 

“ And that’s why you made your nanny old before her time.” Nan rubbed her deepening forehead lines, much to the girl’s enjoyment. 

“ I’ve been good Nan.” she smiled, “ I promise.”

“ Good, I’m not exactly privy to your goings-on, now that you’re grown.” Nan began to rant, “ Just an old nany, never invited to your father’s fancy meetings. But you don't need an old woman to tell you how to behave. Go tell your brother goodbye for me, and do change into something more suitable for dinner.”

Elyse left the wiring dervish of Nan to her business in the kitchen, and headed towards her brother’s room.

 

“ Is there really going to be a war papa?”Elyse heard the young boy’s voice as she approached Fergus’s room, “ Will you bring me back a sward?”

“ That’s _sword_ , Oren.” Fergus knelt down to match the eyes of his child, “and I’ll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise.” His voice was warm, with a lighthearted air of honesty. “ I’ll be back before you know it.”

“ I wish victory were indeed so certain.” the redheaded woman stood next to her two boys, dressed in a lavish pink gown, with intricate mesh work on the bust. her eyes were down trodden, heavy with emotion, “ my heart is… disquiet.”

“ Don’t frighten the boy love.” Fergus stood up and lifted his wife’s chin up with a gentle hand, speaking softly, “ I speak the truth.”

A warm bark interrupted the exchange as Elyse and her mabari entered the room. 

“ And here’s my little sister to see me off,” Fergus didn't even have to look to know it was her, _Garrus would travel with no one else_ , “ Now dry your eyes love, and wish me well!” his tone uplifting. 

“ Should I wait outside?” Elyse pointed back at the doorway, half joking at his show of affection. 

“ Stay. I’d like to say farewell.” He was already dressed for battle. His copper coated chainmail and green paldrons accentuating his dark brown hair and matching eyes. She walked over and gave her big brother a hug. 

“ I wish I could go with you.”

“ I wish you could come! It will be tiring, killing all those darkspawn myself.”

“ In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable” said Oriana. 

“Is that so?” Fergus countered, “ I always heard Antivian women were quite dangerous.”

Her voice lowered, “ With kindness and poison only my husband.”

“ This from the woman who serves me my tea.” Fergus chuckled.

“Did you know there’s a Grey Warden here?” Elyse inquired. 

“ Really?!” Oren piped up from the floor where he had been playing with Garrus, “ was he riding a griffon?”

“ Shh Oren.” his mother quickly chastised, “ Griffons only exist in stories now.” 

Fergus continued the conversation with his sister, “ I’d head that, did he say why he’d come?”

“He’s recruiting, naturally.” She shrugged.

“ Oh?” her brother said knowingly, “ IfI were a Grey Warden, I’d have my eye on you little sister. Not that father would ever allow it.”

“ Oh trust me, I know. Father nearly dove in between me and the Warden.” 

“ Haha, well, you are his little girl after all.” Fergus patted her on the head eliciting crossed arms and a pout. 

“ I change my mind. I wont miss you.”

“ If its any consolation, I’m sure I’ll freeze in the southern rain and be completely jealous of you up here, warm and safe.” He elbowed her jokingly. 

“ I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband.” Oriana clearly wasn't ready for jokes. Elyse decided to cut to the chase. 

“ Anyways, Father wanted me to send word for you to go on ahead.” 

“ Then the Arl’s men are delayed.” Fergus shook his head, “ you would think they were all walking backwards.” He sighed, “ Well, I’d better get underway. So many Darkspawn to behead, so little time!” 

Oriana crossed her arms at her husband’s insouciant attitude, she was worried. Fergus cupped her face in his hands and gave her a tender kiss. Her arms relaxed and landed on his chest as he broke away slowly, meeting her eyes. “ I’ll see you soon, my love.”

“ I would hope dear boy that you planned to wait for us before taking your leave?” Bryce Cousland entered the room with his wife. Eleanor embraced her son. 

“ Be well my son, I will pray for your safety everyday you are gone.” His mother held him tight, showing no signs of letting go.

“ Fergus will be fine, mother.” Elyse said reassuringly.

Her brother nodded, “ I keep telling you, no darkspawn will ever best me.”

“ Maker sustain and preserve us all.” Oriana offered a prayer, “Watch over our sons, husbands, and fathers and bring them safely back to us.”

“ And Bring us some Ale and Wenches while you're at it.” Fergus raised an imaginary glass in the air, “ err.. for the men of course.”

“Fergus!” His wife chastised, while Elyse stifled laughter, “ You would say this in front of your own mother!?”

“ What’s a wench?” Oren asked, “ Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?”

Their father stepped in for the rescue, “ A wench is a woman who pours the ale at a tavern Oren.” He added mischievously, “ Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale.”

“ Bryce!” The two wives held the same annoyed posture, “ Maker’s breath, it’s like living with a pair of small boys! Thankfully, I have a daughter.”

Fergus laughed and offered his mother a final squeeze, “ I’ll miss you mother dear. You’ll take care of her, sister, won’t you?”

Elyse was a lot like her mother in that they both could hold their own in battle, and they didn't let others forget it. She put her hand on her hip, “ You’re the one who needs protecting.”

“ I agree.” Eleanor said, “ If you get yourself hurt. I will never forgive you.” 

“ Now that is a good incentive, wouldn't you say?” He mused.

“ Enough, enough.” the patriarch took control of the situation, “ Pup, you’d best get prepared for an early dinner. You have much to do tommorow.”

“ Getting sent to bed early are we?” Fergus teased.

“ Oh don’t worry,” she fired back, “ I have someone to keep me entertained.” 

“ What? you saucy minx!” Her brother applauded, much to his wife’s annoyance.

“ Fergus! Really?” 

“ Heh. Well, I hope this fellow is worth your time, or I’ll gave to have a chat with him.” He was serious now, “ At any rate, I’ll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back.”

Elyse nodded at her brother, he’d entrusted her with his family’s wellbeing, and she wouldn't take that lightly. Cocky though he may be, Fergus was an amazing soldier and leader, he knew what he was doing. That made her worry a bit less- only a bit. 

“Is it true you'll be watching over us while papa’s away, Auntie?”

She bent down to Oren’s level, she felt so old when he called her auntie.

“ Yes it is Oren.” 

“ What if the castle is attacked?” His eyes widdened, “ Will there be dragons?”

“ Dragons are terrible creatures Oren.” His mother reminded flatly, “ they eat people.”

“ Yeah! I want to see one!” the boy said, enthusiastic as ever.

“ This is your influence Fergus.” Oriana, said pointedly.

“ What? I didn't say anything.”

“ Are you going to teach me how to use a sward, Auntie? Then I can fight evil too!” he began fighting with an imaginary sword, “ Take that dire bunny! All darkspawn fear my sward of truthiness!”

Elyse smiled, _dire bunnies sound terrifying,_ “ Maybe, you'll need to ask your mom.”

“ I’m thinking no.” 

She was definitely going to teach him.

“ I never get to do anything!” Oren pouted.

“ Don’t worry son, you’ll get to see a sword up close real soon. I promise.” Fergus made to say his final goodbyes to his family, and Elyse took her Mabari and headed to the her room. They could use a few moments alone. 

 

She changed out of her leathers for dinner. Opting for a simple long light blue dress with a tight fitting corset bodice that emphasized her curves with a tasteful amount of cleavage. She took her hair down and let the natural waves frame her face and added a silver circlet with a deep blue stone. Her mabari gave her an approving bark. 

“ Why thank you Garrus.” She pet the massive war hound, “ Bon Appetit.” She filled his dinner bowl and smiled as he began devouring gleefuly. 

She cut through the study on the way to dining hall. Filled from top to tip with endless novels on history, linguistics, art, religion, honestly anything you would want you could find. Even Magic Tomes were hidden in the recesses of the library.She’d read the entire collection, save for one or two, in her days in the castle. Elyse smiled to herself, she was lucky to have access to so much and she was grateful, especially for her parents. Most in her situation wouldn't have the chance to remain surrounded by the love of their parents… but she did. Her mother had taught her how to play the game, how to master intrigue and kill with kindness, but to always remember that such skill should be used for the betterment of the people they served. Being attainable to the people and honest were honed by meeting everyone who lived in Highever, and joining her mother on frequent visits to the commoners. This was the one thing, however, that she couldn't share with the people. or anyone. 

She’d read novels on the condemnation or revelation of people as a result. And for all extensive purposes, she should be locked away in some tower in the sea. But her mother always told her, she could do more good here than inside of some walls. 

A flash of orange caught her eye, and she turned to see Dairren standing at the end of a hall of bookshelves. _Found you._

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder innocently. 

“ Hello again.” He smiled at her, “ Your castle study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection is this?”

“ It was my grandfathers.” She leaned against the shelves, nonchalantly, “ I come down here quite often to read.”

“ So would I.” he kept his tone casual, but he allowed his eyes to trace along her body.She tucked her hair behind her ears. She loved this game they played, to the casual observer, they appeared no more than polite acquaintances. But when they got the chance, sultry glances, and purposeful touches, all while maintaining external composure made the boring balls more exciting.

“ Do you have a favorite book?” Dairren asked, taking a step closer to her.

“ The art of Passionate love, by brother Capris.” She said without missing a beat, a glint in her eye. 

“ oh… that was banned by the chantry wasn't it?” he played up the illicit element he knew she loved. His voice was smooth, and slightly hushed. She bit the corner of her lower lip slightly as he almost closed the gap between them. So close to touching, but not quite there.“ Quite… provocative, I understand. I’ve, ah, never read it, myself.”

She looked up at him and broke their barrier, tracing a finger along his collarbone and trailing down his chest. “ I could show you what I learned.” she asked, so innocently, as her fingers neared the top of his pants. 

“ Ah.” he stared at her lips, “ that sounds interesting.” She flashed him a sultry smile and leaned her back against the wall a the end of the aisle. Dairren looked over his shoulder, “ Um… here?” 

The castle was practically empty, with most of the troops gone, Elyse was confident they were alone. Sometimes he didn't quite get the hint, other times, he was the aggressive one. She pulled him to her, their faces almost touching. “ why don't you follow me someplace more, secluded?”

“Gladly.” he said breathlessly, pressing his body against hers. “ But, your mother is expecting you for dinner shortly. As is mine.”he whispered in her ear, “ perhaps another time?”

“ Why don't you come by my room, later tonight?” She pressed her chest out, tempting him further. He found it harder to control his words. 

“ I… suppose I could see you after everyone is asleep, for something of a more… intimate nature. If that is what you mean?”

Elyse focused on his lips, closing the gap between him, lips almost touching, “ Is that what you want?”

“ I think I do.” His voice was low and sultry as he felt her breath on his lips. 

“Then I will see you tonight.” she pulled away and straighten herself up, like nothing had ever happened. 

“ I look forward to it.” His tone back to normal, he watched her as she left the study and headed towards the main dining hall. “ I shall see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I really appreciate any feedback!!


	3. The Last Supper

“ Your son is interested in me?” Elyse asked. The family and their main guests had gathered in the central dining room for dinner. Copper tinted table wear and colorful tapestries draped on the impressive intricately carved wooden table. 

“The topic has come up from time to time.” Howe took a sip from the copper chalice, shaking his head, “ The young and their infatuations.”

Elyse gave a polite chuckle, “ Funny, I was under the impression Thomas wasn't the biggest fan of mine.” The two of them tended to run in the same circles, she’d encountered him at numerous balls and gatherings throughout her youth. He was incorrigible as a young boy, teasing her and pulling her hair. 

“ That was a long time ago, he speaks of you quite fondly now.”

“ Thomas has certainly matured,” last she saw him, their conversation had been quite civil, and her hair remained unscathed. Her mother gave her a look, reminding her to be polite,“ Do pass along my regards.”

Howe spoke with a tinge of distain, “ Your father seems intent on you finding your own way, I cant say I approve of this freedom, but if something should happen, well we’d address it as befits a family of our stature.”

“I suppose we shall see.” Elyse responded, looking away to take a sip of her wine. She found no harm in flirting, but she would not be subject to an arrangement for the purpose of power. 

“ I’m sure. There will be much to discuss once we return.”

“ I trust the delay with your men is nothing serious.” She countered.

“ Poor weather, I believe.” Howe replied absentmindedly, “ Their progress has been slow, but it’s nothing you need worry about.”

“ I seem to recall you telling father the delay was your fault.” Elyse replied civilly, Eleanor shot her daughter a look, _don't push him._ From the corner of her eye, she could see Dairren smirk at her impropriety. 

“ In a manor of speaking.” Howe shrugged. “ If I had reinforced our border levies earlier, my troops could have left before the rains. I confess, my confidence in your father allowed me some complacency. I guess that makes it as much his fault.”Howe joked, causing Bryce to shoot him a look. A lighthearted atmosphere filled the room as witty jabs and remarks volleyed back and forth. 

Malvira and a procession of servants entered the dining hall, carrying muted metallic trays with various meats and dishes to the large table. A magnificent roast garnished in decorative herbs, a kind of vegetable stew Nan prided herself on, and an assortment of cheeses with apples were among the feast. Nan certainly provided a proper send off, especially considering their current company.Duncan sat in a position of honor at the table, still in his white layers of armor, _always prepared for a fight._

Her mother, Eleanor, was engaged in dialogue with Arl Howe while her father began to scoop up a bit of the stew.The gentle clinging of cutlery mixed with conversation was a pleasant and familiar sound for the young Cousland, despite the unfamiliar company. She found herself increasingly curious about their Grey Warden guest. She met eyes with Duncan across the table. 

“ Did you really come all this way just to see Ser Gilmore?”

He spoke in his rich tone, “ I have only found a couple of worthy candidates in my travels across Fereldan.” he gestured towards Bryce, “ your father invited me here, suggesting this Ser Gilmore.” 

“ I cannot presume to understand the extent of a Grey Warden’s qualifications, however, I can assure you Ser Gilmore is an excellent soldier.” Elyse said, “ I trust him with my life.” 

“ I doubt your father would have contacted me for any less.” Duncan nodded, “ Regardless, If he is not suitable I will head south and join up with the King.”

“ You know his majesty?” 

“ Not well, King Cailan is an eager young man who has shown considerable wisdom in responding to the darkspawn threat.” 

Howe’s nasally voice came from across the table, “ I’ve heard he’s a bit enraptured with the Grey Warden legend, and that is why he caters to your order.”

“Howe!” her father chastised, “ that is unworthy of you!”

“ He only repeats what we've all head.” Duncan replied calmly, “ Whatever the King’s reasons, I’ll take his support. The priority is in defeating the darkspawn before they threaten all of Fereldan.”

“ My understanding is that the first battles have gone easily.” Howe continued, “ Are the Grey Warden’s sure this is a blight and not simply some large darkspawn raid?”

“ No archedemon has been sighted yet, my lord. But with my entire soul, I believe this is a blight.”

“ I wish we shared your faith. I suppose we shall see for ourselves once we arrive at the kings’s camp.” Howe shrugged, taking another sip from the chalice. “ I do wonder if this is a good idea.”

“ It is when the King demands it.” Bryce set down his drink, “ In fact, not sending our forces south would be a distinctly bad idea.” He caught a look in his daughter's eyes, “ Do not worry Pup, you shouldn’t see many problems, but I want you to prepare the men left here. In case.”

“ In case of what?” She inquired. 

“ Legends of the blight tell of horrible things. These darkspawn once threatened many lands.” Her father’s tone was serious, but not ominous, “ If we cant hold them, you must prepare for the worst.”

“ I know it’s difficult to stay in the castle and watch other ride off, but we must see to our duties first.” Her mother consoled, “ You understand that don't you?” 

Her daughter nodded, “ Of course.”

“ Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea.” Teryn Cousland continued, “ who knows what will happen to us. I will tell you however, that you are my darling daughter. I love you, and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen. But do not worry about me dear girl. You’ll have enough to occupy your mind while I’m gone.”

“ It is in the Maker’s hands now, and we must cope as best we can.” Her mother spoke with saddened resolve. She was always so strong. Bryce took her hand lovelingly. 

“ I’m scared too, love.” He smiled at his wife, “ But we are Couslands. and we do what must be done. But let’s not seek of ominous things. We shall assume that all will go well and the Maker will watch over us.” 

“ How long have you and Father been friends, Howe?” Elyse shifted the conversation to a less dreary topic.

Howe finished chewing a bit of roast, “ We fought together under King Maric, when he drove the Orleasians out of Fereldan.” he took a sip of wine, “ Heavy Times. The years since have not held the same promise. It’s not something a youth would understand. It will be good to ride beside your father again.”

“ I wasn't aware you knew King Marric.” She asked. 

“ Your father hasn't spoken of our time with him?” Elyse shook her head, her father wasn't one to boast, “ That man took care of his friends. As they say, he was large as life and twice as tall!” Howe let out a hearty, wistful, laugh. “ It’s too bad Cailan isn't half that.”

“ You don't think that much of King Cailan?” That was his second remark against him tonight.

“ I think of him as much as he thinks at all.” Howe scoffed.

“ That’s enough, Howe.” Her father interupted, “ You speak of our King.”

“ The girl did ask, your Lordship, as per the latitude you allow.” Howe said almost smirking, “ I merely offered my opinion.”

Malvira and her slew of servants came and quietly cleared the table. Refilling empty glasses as conversation prattled on. Speaking of the Wardens, the King, and the upcoming battle, as well as more lighthearted subjects and stories from past events. Lady Landra and Eleanor providing some well needed rumored tales of Duke Prosper de Montfort’s latest wyvern hunts.

Duncan remained relatively quite throughout the night, on causing Elyse’s curiosity to rise.

“ Duncan?” the girl asked, “ Would you really recruit me into the Grey Wardens?”

“ Of course.” He said without missing a beat, “ You are young, and very skilled, or so I hear. Many of the Finest Grey Warden’s have been Women. The Grey Wardens do no simply recruit anybody, and I intend no flattery when I say you show promise. The old treaties allow me to conscript you, even against your father’s wishes, but I will not do so. Our order is too small to risk animosity with Fereldan’s nobility.”

“ and Glad am I to hear it.” Her father raised his glass in a mock toast. 

“ It is tempting, your lordship.” Duncan almost gave a smile, “ But I am content to see what other candidate your castle offers.”

“ You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to join them have you?” Her mother looked at Elyse with concern, “ There’s enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother.”

“ Not necessarily, mother.” Elyse reassured, “ I just, have a bad feeling about this.”

Elanor sighed, “ As do I. Your father and brother are marching off to fight maker knows what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me. But it wouldn't help for us to take up arms and follow. Fergus and your father have their duty, and we have ours.”

Elyse nodded, “ Will you be staying at the castle mother?”

“ For a few days. Afterwords I’ll travel with Lady Landra to her estate and keep her company for a time.” She gestured at her husband, “ your father thinks my presence here might undermine your authority.”

“ I’m not sure it is wise for you to leave, mother.”

“ Don’t worry my dear. It wont be long.” She smiled gently. 

It became late in the evening and the guest began to part ways, heading to their rooms for the night. Bryce and Eleanor headed to show Duncan to his room, while Dairren escorted his mother back after she had begun to feel the effects of that last cup of mead. Rendon Howe stood at looking at the fireplace as Elyse made her way over. He looked pensive. She tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hmm?” Howe turned to look at her slowly, “ yes?”

“ I just want to wish you well, Arl Howe.” For some reason his face seemed to fall. 

“ I… thank you.” He spoke slowly, cautiously meeting her eyes, “ That is… quite unnecessary.”

She wished him good night and turned down the hallway. Her blue gown cascading around her legs, flowing gently in the breeze created as she walked. The hall was lined with portraits of her family. Her bloodline had been in Highever since before the unification of Fereldan. In a strange twist of events, the Couslands and the Howes, once engaged in a 30 year war, now banded together to protect the Kingdom. _Perhaps bad blood can be but a passing phase._

“ Greetings, my lady.” a gravely yet simultaneously slimy voice startled her, as an unfamiliar man in full battle gear stood beside her. “ you are the Teryn’s daughter, are you not?”

“ Who are you?” She replied cooly, crossing her hands below her chest. 

“ I am a member of Arl Howe’s personal guard.” His voice made her skin crawl, “ The rest of the Arl’s forces are expected tonight. I understand you shall take church of your father’s castle once we march.”

“ So I’m told, yes.” She searched his expression, trying to figure out why she felt the need to be on guard around this man. 

“ Ah. Then I wish you luck.” he offered a slight bow and an unsettling smile, “ Good evening my lady.” 

Elyse hurried down the hall as soon as the guard left. He had put a sinking feeling in her stomach. She tried to shake it off, after all her nerves were a bit on edge with the impending transition of power. Opening the door to her chambers, she was met with a friendly bark from Garrus. She smiled and gave him a rub on his belly, for a fierce Mabari War Hound, he could be such a puppy. 

Changing out of her dinner attire, Elyse donned a simple navy nightgown that ended right above her knees. She removed all her jewelry, save for a simple necklace that held her family’s heraldry. 

A knock on her door drew her attention, as she went to open it. 

“Evening my lady, pardon the interruption, but I was wondering if i could ask you about some literature you were telling me about?” Dairren stood with an air of utmost propriety in simple slacks and an elaborate silver shirt. Elyse smiled and gestured him inside. 

“ Please do come in.” She shut the door behind them with a smirk as Dairren approached her. 

“ You have no idea how difficult it was to keep my hands off you during dinner.” he backed her up against the door. “ you look absolutely stunning.” 

“ Mmm, I’m sure the cut of my gown had nothing to do with it.” she smirked, pressing her chest against him. He smiled mischievously as he pressed his body against her and began kissing at her collar bone and neck. 

“ You can be such a tease, you know that.” 

“ You wouldn't have it any other way.” she smiled, “ You— 

Her words turned into muffled moans as his lips met hers, suddenly sweeping away any thoughts she had about the day’s occurrences, or the looming responsibilities to come. 

Tonight she could use a distraction. 


	4. Goodbye, Pup

Garrus wouldn't stop barking. So much so that Elyse was roused from her habitual deep sleep. She swung her legs to the side of her bed, dressed only in her undergarments,and met her mabari, growling incessantly at her chamber door. 

“ What is it Garrus? Is something wrong?” For all the grief nan gave him, Garrus was a remarkably intelligent dog. He barked affirmatively, never taking his eyes off the door. Elyse began to move towards the chest next to the door where she kept her arms, she reached out to grab her daggers that were laying on top. 

“ My Lady!” she clenched her daggers as a servant flung her door open, “ Help me! The castle is under attack! You—“ his voice was silenced as his body feel to floor in the open doorway, an arrow lodged in his back. Her eyes widened and she flattened her body against the wall. Garrus ran forward and attacked an unseen foe beyond the door as she waited. An archer in leather armor stepped over the body in the door frame only to be met with a dagger in their face. Garrus returned, covered in blood, the sounds of combat present farther down the castle. 

“ Good boy.” Elyse breathed, throwing on her leather armor as fast as possible, a million questions filling her head. She pulled her dagger out of the archer’s face, wincing at it relinquished with a sickening pop. 

“ Darling?!” Her mother came running into the hallway, her bow in tow, shining in silver armor. “ I heard fighting and I feared the worst. Are you hurt?”

“ I was about to ask you that!” Elyse pushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

“ They never got through the door, thanks to you. A scream woke me up, there were men in the hall, so I barred the door.” Her mother spoke quickly, “ Did you see their shields? Those are Howe’s men! Why would they attack us?”

“He attacks while our troops are gone. He’s betrayed Father!”

“You don't suppose Howe’s men were delayed… on purpose?” Eleanor scowled, “ That bastard. I’ll cut his lying throat myself.”

“ Where is Father?”

“ He never came to bed. We must find him!” 

“ Sounds like the fighting is downstairs.” Elyse drew her twin daggers, “ We should find Oriana and Oren as well.”

“We must fight our way to him, your Father needs us both. I’m no Orleasian Wallflower, give me a sword and I’ll use it! Now Let’s go!” Eleanor and her daughter headed down the hallway, now strewn with bodies, minutes ago warm. Not far was the room where Fergus’ family was staying. Elyse opened the door and froze, her eyes widening as she took in the sight. 

“No!” Her mother ran in her voice trembling, “ my little Oren!” the small boy and his mother lay on the floor, their blood pooling together in one sickening crimson void. “ What matter of fiend slaughters innocents!?”

“ Why… would he do this?” Elyse dropped to her knees, unable to blink at the sight of her fallen neifew, there was nothing she could do.

“ Howe isn't even taking hostages!” her mother replied, “ He means to kill all of us!” Eleanor feel to floor, crying now, “ Oh poor Fergus! Let’s go… I don't want to see this anymore.”

Elyse helped her mother off the floor and headed towards the main courtyard. Four of Howe’s knights lay in ambush. Garrus charged in crippling one as Elyse drew her daggers and dodged the swing of an axe. She came up behind him, slicing him at the base of his helmet with her daggers, causing blood to spill from his neck. Her Mother knocking the others down with skillfully placed headshots. 

Behind the next door, lay Lady Landra, who had met the same fate. Eleanor found the tears returning, “ If she hadn't come to me… If she hadn't been here.” Elyse opened the connecting room slowly, wishing it to be empty. Darren hadn't been in her room when she woke… he was back in his room, a knife piercing his chest. 

“ Blast!” his wounds were too severe, the blood loss too great, she had nothing that could bring him back… any of them back. She turned back to her weeping mother, they had to keep moving. 

“ Come on, mother.” She placed a hand on her shoulder, “ Howe will pay.”

Elanor nodded and steadied herself with new resolve, a fire burned in her eyes. The sound of clashing steal and screams seemed to surround them in the courtyard. 

“ Howe’s men must be everywhere.” 

“The front gates! That’s where your father must be!”

“Is there nothing else we can do?” Elyse furrowed her brows, her body reeling with adrenaline. 

“ I have my treasury key. We can go get the Cousland sword from the vault.” Her mother gestured, “ If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe’s hands, it’s that sword. But it may be a dangerous path.”

“The we go to the tresury.” Elyse began walking. 

“ If Howe’s men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servant’s entrance in the lader to escape, do you hear me?” Eleanor stated.

“ I hear you.” 

“ Then let us be swift.” Eleanor marched on towards the treasury, nearly running into a servant on the way.

“ The castle has fallen!” Brent, one of the castle staff, yelled, “ I’m getting out of here!”

“ Don’t be a coward!” Elyse commanded, “ Stand your guard and fight!”

“ Yes, my lady!” Brent found himself renewed with confidence to battle. “ Here they come!” he screamed as Howe’s men neared.

Elyse launched towards one and danced her blades around him, slashing and dodgingin one graceful motion. Her attacks were vicious, fueled by the horror’s she had seen inflicted by Howe’s men, and the disbelief of her old friend’s treachery. Brent, Elanor, and Garrus made short work of the rest of the men. 

The treasury was right ahead, Eleanor unlocked the room and Elyse grabbed the Cousland Sword. A great sword with an intricately carved hilt, that had been in her family for generations. She stowed the sword on her back. As she turned around, she saw one of Howe’s mages sneaking up behind her mother.

“ Mother! look out!” Elyse yelled as the mage began to cast a fireball, instinctively, she threw out her hand, encircling her mother in a blue light, the flames bouncing off her as she ducked. Elyse leaped past her and slashed at the mage in a blind fury. She fell swiftly. 

“ Are you ok?” Elyse turned back to her mother with concerned eyes.

“ Not a scratch.” Elanor breathed, “ Thank you.”

“ Was that magic?!” Brent gasped, his brain reeling from the excitement. 

“ Yes.” Elyse replied hurriedly, “ It was a mage who cast fireball on Mother.”

“ But, what about the blue light?!” 

“ That was merely a side effect of the spell, do not worry.” Eleanor replied to the confused servant.

“um, yes. Of course my lady.”

Elyse shot her mother a thankful look as they headed to the main hall. 

When they arrived, a full battle was raging between Howe’s men and the Cousland’s. Knights were bashing shields and swinging great swords, archers rained hails of arrows, and a sole mage casting bolts of lighting lit up the room ina reflective display. Elyse dodged her way towards the mage, engaging to woman in close combat, cutting her down in one swift spin. Garrus chewed the back of an archer’s knee, crippling him to the floor before mauling him. Across the room, Elyse saw Ser. Gilbert finish the last man with his sword before pointing towards the gates.

“ Go! Man the gates! Keep those bastards out for as long as you can!”

Elyse ran up and just about tackled him, relived to see him alive. 

“ My ladyship!, My lady,” Gilbert replied, returning the surprise hug, “I’m so glad to see you alive.” he pulled back and looked Elyse in the eyes, he gaze full of emotion, “ I was certain Howe’s men had gotten through.”

“ Have you seen my father?!” Elyse pleaded, still clutching one of Gilbert’s hands.

“He was looking for you two. He told us to hold the hall as long as possible. When I realized what was happening, it was all I could do to shut the gates. But they won't keep Howe’s men out long. If you’ve another way out of the castle, use it quickly.”

“ Come with us Gil!” 

He looked down at his best friend, “ I am needed here, I will buy you time. Do not fret, my lady.” He squeezed her hands, “ Make haste, my friend. Please… Elyse, take care.”

Her eyes were filling with tears. She clung to his hands like a lifeline. She barely heard her mother asking where Bryce was.

“ When I last saw the Teryn, He had been badly wounded. I urged him not to go, but he was determined to find you. He went towards the kitchen, I believe he meant to find you at the servant’s exit in the lader.”

“ Bless you Ser. Gilmore.” Eleanor said, “ Maker watch over you.”

“ Maker, watch over us all.” he gave Elyse’s hand a final squeeze and ran off the aid the men in holding back the gate. Elyse felt the emptiness where his hand had just held hers and found it mirrored in an ache in her heart. She fought her way to the kitchen, with a newfound rage, a bitter, hateful rage that yearned for answers in every fallen foe. Every action a blur until a painful clarity found her father in the lader. 

“ There… you both are.” Bryce collapsed after seeing his wife and daughter. He was struggling to breath. Short, sharp gasps emanating from his pained expression as he lay on the stone floor. A deep pool of blood forming his bed. 

“ Bryce!” Elanor clasped her hands over her mouth and ran toward her husband. 

“ I was… Wondering….when you would… get here.” his voice was quiet. Both women knelt down on the floor beside him. 

“ Maker’s blood, what’s happening?” Eleanor cradled her husband, “ you're bleeding!”

“Howe’s men… found me first.” Bryce’s clear blue eyes were full of sorrow, “ Almost… did me in right there.”

“Why is Howe doing this?!” Elyse’s voice was trembling, barely able to form words.

“ He cant… get away with this. The King…” Bryce began to sputter and cough. 

“ Bryce, we must get you out of here.” Eleanor urged.

“ I won’t survive the standing, I think.” 

“ That’s not true!” Elyse began to cry, “ You’ll be fine!”

“Ah.. my darling girl.” Bryce looked at her with a broken heart, “ If only will could make it so.”

“ Once Howe’s men get here, we are finished.” Eleanor emplored, “ We must go!”

“ Someone… must reach Fergus. Tell him what has happened.”

“You can tell him yourself!”Elyse sobbed, her hands grasping her father’s, a golden glowing light desperately clawing at his wounds. 

“ I…” Bryce looked at his daughter, the damage was too great, “ I wish I could.” His eyes shut and he groaned in pain.

“ Bryce no.” Elanor pleaded, “The servant’s passage is right here. We can flee together! Find you a healer!”

“ The castle is surrounded. I cannot make it.”

“ I’m afraid the Teryn is correct.” Duncan, the grey warden entered and joined the family, “ Howe’s men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle, getting past will be difficult.”

“ you are duncan then?” Eleanor asked.

“ yes my ladyship, The Teryn and I tried to reach you sooner.”

“ My daughter helped me get here. Maker be praised.” as the golden glow of light went out, Elyse exhausted, coated in blood in tears, rested her head on her father.

“ Ah I am not surpirsed.” Duncan noted. 

“ Thank you… for saving my father.” Elyse sniffed.

“ I fear your thanks are premature. I doubt I have saved him.”

“ Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick!” Eleanor urged, “They are coming!”

“ Duncan.” Bryce strained to speak, “ I beg you… take my wife and daughter to safety!”

“ I will your lordship, but I fear I must ask for something in return.” Duncan said solomly. 

“Anything!” Bryce pleaded.

“ What is happening here, pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one.”

“ I… I understand.” 

“ What about Ser Gilmore!” Elyse looked up at the Grey Warden.

“ Truthfully, you were always my first choice.” He turned to Bryce, “ I will take the Teryna and your Daughter to Ostagar, to tell Fergus and the King what happened. Then your daughter joins the Grey Wardens.”

“ So long as justice comes to Howe.” Bryce blinked painfuly, “ I agree.”

“The I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens.” Duncan turned to Elyse. “ Fight with us.”

“I… accept your offer.” 

“ Bryce, are you, sure?” Eleanor asked wearily.

“Our daughter will not die of Howe’s treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world.”

“ Darling, go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me.”

“Elanor…”

“ Hush Bryce, I’ll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I wont abandon you.”

“We can find a way!” Elyse began to tremble, “ We can fight!”

“ So we all die?” her mother looked at her, “No. your place is now with the Grey Wardens. Mine is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond.”

“ I’m… so sorry it’s come to this, my love.” Bryce looked at his wife with sadness.

“ we had a good life and did all we could.” she embraced him, “ it’s up to our children now.”

“ Then…” He turned to Elyse, “ go Pup… warn your brother.”

A massive crash sounded the gates had fallen, Howe’s men would be here in full soon.

“ Know.. that we love you both… you do us proud.” Elyse sobbed and held on to her father. Duncan grabbing her by the shoulder, “ they've broken through the gates, we must go, now!” 

He pulled her up and towards the exit, looking back on her mother and father huddled on the floor, the last time she would see them.

“ Goodbye, Darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!! Life slowed down a bit and now I have time to write again! As always, feedback is appreciated! This chapter was a bit rushed but I figured I should post it. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Ostagar

Ostagar was an imposing sudo-ruin located where the untamed kokari wilds extended it’s tendrilsin effort to consume the Imperial Highway. Typically beasts and the chaisend were the extent of threats faced here, but Duncan explained that the king’s men had been facing off against darkspawn over the past few days. 

Elyse listened halfheartedly to to Duncan’s lecture, as Garrus kept pace next to her. Her eyes fixated a blurry distance in front of her, her mind blank. She hadn't said much during the journey. The images of her parents and nephew and Ser Gilmore… they burned themselves as hazy watermarks in her mind. She didn't know what emotions to feel, so instead she just felt, empty. Her body and mind absorbing only the essential. She didn't feel like herself. 

“ Ho! Duncan!” a cheerful voice woke her from her fog, as a blond man in shining gold armor approached the weary party. 

“ King Callian.” Duncan clasped his arm firmly, in a friendly greeting, “ I didn't expect—“

“ A Royal welcome?” the king mused, “ I was beginning to worry you’d miss all the fun.”

“ Not if I could help it, your majesty.” Duncan replied, his tone more serious than the king’s.

“ Then I’ll have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all. Glorious.” Callian grinned, soaking in the moment before moving on. “ the other warden’s told me you'd found a promising new recruit, I take it this is she?” He gestured at Elyse. 

“ Allow me to introduce you, your majesty.” Duncan began.

“ No need, Duncan” the kind stepped over to the girl, “you are Bryce’s youngest are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met.” He met her with a smile.

“ Yes, your majesty. I am Elyse.” She nodded politely. 

“ I knew it, you look just like your father.” Elyse’s eyes dropped briefly,“Your brother has already arrived with Highever’s men, but we are still awaiting your father.” 

“ You'll be waiting some time.” Elyse joked bitterly, “ My father is dead. Our castle was taken.”

“ Dead?” the king looked shocked, “ What do you mean?”

“ My mother and Father are both dead. Arl howe has shown himself a traitor and taken highever castle. Had Duncan and I not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he’d wished.” The king looked at Duncan, who nodded, confirming the story. He looked down at the ground, and shook his head slightly.

“I- can scarcely believe it! How could he think he could get away with such treachery.” He looked Elyse in the eyes, “ As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army North and bring Howe to Justice. you have my word.” 

“ Thank you, your majesty.” She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. 

“ No doubt you wish to see your brother, “ the king continued, “ unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the wilds.”

“ But he could be in danger!” Elyse felt a flash of panic before finding her composure. 

“ We are all in danger, my friend.” Calian replied softly, “ nothing can be done until your brother returns, and that will not be until the battle is over. I apologize but their is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief against the darkspawnfor the time being.”

“ Thank you, your Majesty.” 

“I am sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Logain` awaits eagerly to bore me with his strategies.” 

“ Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe’s forces could be here in less than a week.” Duncan stated.

“ ha! Eamon just wants in on the glory.” the king laughed, “We’ve won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different.”

“ I didn't realize things were going so well.” Elyse tilted her head.

“ I’m not even sure this is a true blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but no signs of an archdemon.”

“ Disappointed your majesty?” Duncan asked. 

“ I’d hoped for a war, like in the tales.” he replied wondrously, “ A king, riding into battle with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted God. But I suppose this will have to do. Now I must go before Loghain send out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens.” 

Elyse and Duncan offered a bow as the King marched off into camp. Duncan began talking as they followed far behind.

“ What the King said is true, we have won many battles against the Darkspwan.”

“ Yet you don't sound reassured.” Elyse replied. “ Nor did the King seem to take them very seriously.”

“ true, Despite the victories, the horde grows larger each day.By now, the look to outnumber us. I know there is an Archedemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling.”

“ Why not? He seems to regard the Grey Wardens quite highly.” 

“ Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes us invulnerable. Our numbers in Fereldan are too few. But we must do what we can, and look to Teryn Logan to make up the difference. To that end, we must proceed with the joining ritual without delay.”

“ What do you mean ritual?” She looked at him quizzically.

“ Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required.”

“ Why keep the ritual a secret?”

“ The joining is dangerous. I cannon speak more of it except that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary.” Duncan’s tone was serious. 

“ Well then, what do you require of me?” Elyse asked.

“ Feel free to explore the camp, all that I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being.” Duncan led the way over the vast crumbling stone bridge to the main camp. “ There is another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair, when you are ready, seek him out and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits. The Grey Warden Camp is on the other side of this bridge, you will find us there should you need to.”

“ Thank you Duncan.” Elyse nodded as the weary warrior headed towards the camp. Alone with her thoughts for the first time she took a deep inhale and went to find Alistair. nestled among the crumbling ruins, multicolored tents and swarms of soldiers in arms hurried about their business. The low buzz of conversation chimed in with the gentle cacoghfany of armor clinks and hums of energy emanating from the Circle encampment. Two fully outfitted Templars flanked the path to the mage encampment, where four mages appeared to dance surrounded in blue lights. The pull of magic energy was intense as Elyse found herself staring at the performance. 

“The mages are not to be disturbed.” A gruff voice came muffed from underneath the metal mask of the templar,“Their souls are in the fade.” 

“ My apologies.” Elyse nodded sincerely and headed deeper into the encampment. Coming upon a elderly woman, clothed in red robes, leaning against an rich purple tent; she offered a smile. 

“ Greetings young lady.” The wrinkled woman spoke in a gentle tone, her blue eyes absorbing every detail.“ You are Duncan’s new recruit are you not? He is not a man easily impressed. You should be proud.” She had an air of gracefulness, a kind of timeless beauty that had persisted through age. “ Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wynne. One of the Mages summoned here by the King.”

“ It is a pleasure to meet you, Wynne.” Elyse offered a slight nod, “ I am Elyse Cousland.”

“ Well met. I wish you luck on the battle field.” Wynne pulled a strand of her white hair into a tight bun, “ To us all in fact.”

“ King Calian suspects the battle will go well.”

“The king must always seem confident. His behavior affects the troops moral. He does seem to find his enthusiasm easily though, reminds me of a puppy. And I say that with both respect and affection. He is a fine man. To defeat the dark spawn we have to work together, it is not an idea everyone seems to grasp.”

“ It is a noble perspective.” 

“ Thank you. I wonder… how much do you know about the fade?” Wynne crossed her arms, her eyes piercing, knowingbut not frightening. 

“ I know it is where we dream, our connection to the realm of spirits and magic. It is a vast and mysterious place.” 

“ That it is.” the old woman smiled, “ it is wonderful, and dangerous. Worthy of study.” The look on the woman's face reminded her of Nan, and Elyse began to feel the emptiness she'd been suppressing creep back into her gut. Wynne seemed to notice the change. “ I’m sure you have much to do for Duncan. I won’t take anymore of your time.”

“ Thank you, it was a pleasure speaking with you.” She left with a halfhearted smile and Garrus rubbed against her leg, looking up at her with a slight whimper. She gave him a pat and her fingers went to the thin chain around her neck. Twirling the emerald and sapphire ring that once encircled her father’s finger. Once a symbol of commitment and love to her mother, now a representation of the hole in her heart, that vast emptiness that ached for resolution. _Fergus will be devastated._

“Hey!” She was brought back from her thoughts by a wily voice, her hand dropping from her chest she looked up at the man. dressed in dingy rags, his once vivid red hair faded and fallen, his eyes heavy with shadow; the man sat in a hanging cage. 

“ Could I ask you for some assistance?” 

“ My ears are open.” Elyse crossed her arms, analyzing the man. 

“ I wonder if you could ask my guard for some food? You look like an important woman, I-I’m sure he would listen to you.” 

“ Haven't they been feeding you?” Her expression softened.

“ No, It’s been 3 days. The only way I am getting fed is if my guard gives me some of his rations. I.. am due to be executed soon… I only wish to cease this hunger.” 

“ Save your strength,” Elyse uncrossed her arms, “ This treatment is unacceptable, I will speak to your guard.”

“ Thank you!” the man’s eyes showed a glimmer of hope as she left to speak to the guard a bit of the way down the path.

“ Pardon me,” Elyse tapped the muscular man on the shoulder, “ are you responsible for that prisoner there?” she pointed towards the cage. 

The man responded with a huff, “ Yeah, what for?”.

“ When was the last time he was fed?” She inquired. 

“ I dunno, look lady, we are in the middle of a battle field, rations weren'texactly provided for him.” 

“ I doubt you go hungry at night.” 

“ Yeah, well, I ain’t the one who tried to run from the King’s service.” the guard adjusted his metal helmet, “ He isn't long for this world anyways.”

Elyse placed her hands on her hips, “ his offense will be punished as the king ordained, further than that, any punishment is cruel and done without merit.” 

“ I know. But I can’t exactly get extra rations for him.”

“ I do believe you could go without rations for a single night.” 

The guard sighed, “ Fine. You have my word. The prisoner will eat tonight.”

“ Good man.” Elyse smiled, “ Thank you.”

He huffed, and trudged over to the man in the cage who shot Elyse a thankful look. She nodded gently, knowing her mother would smile upon her. She did listen to what she taught her.

The furthest end of the camp consisted of the remains of a large stone structure, ornate stone floors and collapsed columns provided a deck overlooking the viridian forrest. The general buzz of the encampment dwindled behind the persistent rock wall, Elyse’s leather boots creating gentle taps accompanied by muffled pats of Garrus’s paws alongside her. Past a set of decrepit columns, two men were talking. A young man, well equipped in layered leather armor listened as a mage in olive robes spoke. 

“What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the circle?”

“ I- uh- simply came to deliver a message from the divine mother.” The young man spoke somewhat uncomfortably, “ She desires your presence.”

“What her reverence desires is of no concern to me, I am busy helping the Grey Wardens- by the King’s orders I might add.” The mage was in no mood to cooperate. 

“should I have asked her to write a note?” The dirty blond mused.

“ Tell her I will not be harassed in this manor!” The mage replied stubbornly.

“ Yes. I was harassing you by delivering a message.” the man said sarcastically. 

“ Your glibness does you no credit.”

“ Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one.” Elyse smirked at his sarcasm.

“Enough, enough.” The mage said exasperated, “ I will speak to the woman if I must.” the mage began to storm off, passing Elyse on his way, “ get out of my way fool.”

The soldiered man turned towards her, laughing to himself, “ You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.” 

“ Oh, I know exactly what you mean.” Elyse concurred, looking into his amber eyes.

“ It’s like a party! We can all stand in a circle together and hold hands.” He mused, “ that would give the Darkspawn something to think about.” 

She smiled, welcoming the lightness of the conversation in juxtaposition to the state of her life. The man couldn't have been much older than her, around 19, she guessed. He had a youthful air about him, yet he seemed far from ignorant.

“ Wait, we haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage.” 

Elyse was slightly taken aback, but she didn't show it, years of training had taught her to maintain her composure. “ We haven't met, you must be Alistair.”

“ And that makes you Duncan’s new recruit, I suppose. Glad to meet you! As the junior member of the order, I’ll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining.”

“ Pleased to meet you.” She smiled warmly, “ I’m Elyse.”

“ Right! that was the name, you know it just occurred to me that their have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is.”

“ You want more women in the Wardens, do you?” She smirked.

“ Would that be so terrible? Not that I’m some drooling letcher, or anything- please stop looking at me like that.” Elyse smiled, “ So, I’m curious, have you ever actually encountered Darkspawn before.?”

“ No, I haven’t. Have you?”

Alistair’s face went grim, “ When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I cant say im looking forward to encountering another.” He adjusted his armor, “Anyways, whenever your ready, lets get back to Duncan. I imagine he’s eager to get things started.”

“ That argument I saw…what was that about?” 

“ With the mage?” Elyse nodded, “ the circle is here at the King’s request, the chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are.” her face fell almost imperceptibly, “which puts me at a bit of an awkward position. I was once a templar.”

“You were a mage hunter?” 

“ Not that thats all templars do, but yes, the chantry raised me until Duncan recruited me six months ago. I’m sure the revered mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger, and the mage picked right up on that.” he looked at her with guilty eyes, “ I never would have agreed to do it, but Duncan says were all to get along… Apparently they didn't get the same speech.”

“ Relations are always fickle, absurdly so” she empathized and gave him a smile, “ I look forward to traveling with you.”

“ You do?” Alistair paused, “ huh. Thats a switch. If you have any questions, let me know, otherwise lead on!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for giving this a read! Comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had bits and pieces of my writing all over the place for over year, so I figured I'd try and work on this one in earnest. Not sure how often I will update, but I will one day finish it. Also, Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
